


I Just Want You To Be Happy

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Julian is too good a friend, Love Confessions, M/M, lunch discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #12 "I Just Want You To Be Happy"--Julian apologizes for dissuading Garak from talking to Ziyal.





	I Just Want You To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I just want you to be happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829483) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“I just want you to be happy.” Julian smiled that damned smile of his that was simply too kind. “I don’t really know what kind of person you would be interested in or anything, but I know you’re the type to deny yourself any potential joy.” He had a warm smirk. “I’m just saying that if you  _ are  _ interested in Ziyal, you should stop finding reasons to not be with her.”

 

“I thank you for your concern.” The irony of Julian being the one to give him this lecture was not lost on Garak. He had spent the past few years finding reasons to not pursue Julian, not only because Garak felt happiness wasn’t for him, but because he was certain his feelings could never be requited. “But really, doctor, I’m old enough to be her father.”

 

“Again, I’m not pushing you toward Ziyal.” Julian shrugged. “I just worry about you.” Julian looked down at his food and made a face, he wasn't eating with his usual gusto. “It wasn’t right of me to tell you not to talk to her before.” 

 

“You were hardly in the wrong.” Garak chuckled. “She  _ is  _ Gul Dukat’s daughter and Major Kira’s ward. It’s not as if a friendship between us was likely.”

 

“But it was still selfish of me.” Julian sighed and bit his lip.

 

“Selfish, my dear?” Garak asked in confusion. “I hadn't realized you were interested in Ziyal. You could have simply said so, you know.”

 

“What?” Julian looked up in surprise. “No, Garak, I’m not interested in Ziyal!” He shook his head as if he couldn't even fathom the image. “I mean, she’s a lovely young woman, of course, just not my type.”

 

“Mm, a tad too gray for you, doctor?” Garak smirked. Of course a Starfleet officer wouldn't find Cardassians attractive. Garak supposed he couldn't really blame Julian for that, but he couldn't help but find it a bit unfair seeing how Cardassians were naturally more xenophobic than Humans and yet he was enamored with Julian.

 

“I’m…” Julian furrowed his brow as if he was incredibly flummoxed. “Garak, you think I don’t find Cardassians attractive?”

 

“Don’t pretend it’s Ziyal’s Bajoran half that you’re opposed to.” Garak challenged. Perhaps Julian wasn't even aware of his own prejudice, the Federation prided itself on acceptance after all. “I’ve seen you flirt with enough Dabo girls to know that’s hardly the case.”

 

“I wouldn't have looked twice at her if she were an Orion!” Julian protested in frustration. “I was already in love with someone else by the time I met her!” There was a moment of silence as Julian realized what he’d said. He blushed and began picking at his food again.

 

“This  _ is  _ a surprise, doctor.” Garak blinked. Who could have stolen the doctor’s heart away so completely without Garak even noticing? He racked his brain for answers. “If you’re not interested in Ziyal…” He thought. “Then how was your keeping her and I apart selfish?”

 

“Did I say ‘selfish’?” Julian gulped awkwardly. “Maybe that wasn’t the right word.” He gave a nervous smile.

 

“And what  _ would  _ be the right word?” Julian said nothing and simply blushed again. “If Ziyal and I were to become romantically involved, how would that take something away from you?”

 

“No, no, no!” Julian shook his head fervently. “Garak, really, nothing would be taken away from me, pursue whoever you like.”

 

“Whoever  _ I  _ like?” Garak tried to process his thoughts. He couldn't be right, could he? “Doctor, are you saying your selfish desire would be to keep me available?” Julian looked to his side as if something fascinating had caught his attention. “That would imply that you yourself are romantically interested in  _ me _ .” Julian looked incredibly uncomfortable and turned a deeper shade of red. “Are you?”

 

“I just want you to be happy.” Julian murmured, still looking away.

 

“And you worried that wanting to keep me for yourself was preventing my happiness.” Garak breathed. All the pieces fit together, but it was as if the puzzle itself were incomprehensible. Julian had  _ feelings  _ for Garak!? “My dear, that is far from true.” Julian looked back at Garak in surprise. “Nothing would make me happier than to be kept for you.” Julian’s eyes grew wide and he bit his lip before he timidly put his hand on Garak’s. The two looked at their hands for a moment before they looked back at one another with broad smiles.

 


End file.
